Sentiment
by Judith121189
Summary: Morgan changed the day he witnessed Lucina trying to kill their mother. Change, it isn't always a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I love fire emblem but I think there are just a few too many plot holes. So here is where I will try to fill them! Please read and review! Thanks!

_**"I hope one day mother, you can forgive me."**_

Robin was wide awake. She couldn't afford to sleep. She couldn't sleep if she wanted to and the insomnia was beginning to give her a terrible headache. It was just yesterday her sweet Lucina had tried to kill her. While she had forgiven Lucina (who she knew was desperate) she couldn't get rid of the image of Falchion ready to strike her down. There was something about that sword, it's purpose, and it's legacy that was wholly terrifying to the tactician.

As a mother she had said her life belonged to Lucina. As a mother she meant those words. Her love for Lucina was so great she didn't mind dying. There was zero hesitation. Even though her conviction was strong she knew she couldn't quell that tiny voice in her soul.

**"Lucina loves Chrom more than you. Even if she was reluctant, if it came down to the end again, Would she **_**KILL **_**you?"**

So it was on the next day Robin couldn't leave her tent. She remained in her cot. She stared up at the white top blankly. So absorbed in her musings, she didn't see the flap close as Morgan peeked in at her and left quietly after.

Contrary to popular belief, Morgan was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. The only one who unfortunately seemed to be aware of his budding genius was his beloved mother. He had also began to remember things slowly but vividly. So he had seen his mother upset yesterday when they had come back from Plegia and was going to do his best at cheering her up when he stumbled onto that wretched scene. He was afraid though. He wanted to save her but was too scared to move. Horrified, he watched frozen in morbid mortification as Lucina was prepared to kill mother.

Then father had appeared and made everything for the better. He comforted and reassured Lucina. They had both forgiven her so easily. Morgan stumbled along a rocky path until he had come to the clearing again. Shockingly or perhaps ironically his sister and father were already there. Lucina was sitting on an uprooted log. Chrom stood beside her with his hand on her shoulder. They spoke in muted whispers. They had always had a deep understanding with one another. Lucina was far closer to father than she was to mother or even himself. He used to think it didn't bother him too much. While Lucina was daddy's girl Morgan was definitely a mama's boy. He had accepted this and was quite content with their relationships.

Today was different though. He knew his parents slept in different tents. Gods know his mother packed her room with reading materials. She also kept very peculiar hours. But didn't she need Chrom more? Wasn't he as her husband supposed to be there with her? Morgan clenched a hand in his hair. He was remembering something again. He was remembering something very unpleasant. It was a memory of something reminiscent of this situation. His confusion ebbed to fury.

"Lucina, are you plotting something again?" The Falchion wielder's jumped at his voice. It wasn't so much that he startled them, it was that voice so deep and spiteful. "Morgan?" He swallowed at his father's confusion but didn't move his brown eyes from Lucina. "Because if you are this time I will stop you. Even if I-" He trailed off looking down at Falchion at her side. Bitter tears welled up and a few slipped down his pale cheeks.

**"If you try to hurt mother again...I...I'll do it. Even if mother hates me, even if father despises me. Even if everyone in our camp turns against me."**

Morgan gripped his most powerful fire tome. _**"I'll kill you." **_

Chrom looked shocked. "Morgan what are you saying?!" Morgan grit his teeth. "You know what I'm saying. _You know._" Chrom blinked then his eyes widened. "You were there." He said at last in realization. Morgan turned from the shell shocked Lucina to his father. "Of course _I _was there. I _always_ am. You never see me though. You don't even notice when I'm around!" He glared mournfully at his father. "That's okay though. I'm use to it. You forgot about me. So I forgot about you. But to hurt or forget mother is unforgivable."

He stared at his father but he was looking through him almost. "You've always had such an understanding with Lucina, I can't take it. Even though I tried to get your attention, all of your time was given to her. Am I just not good enough?! Is it because she's older?! _**What is it?!" **_

Chrom said nothing. Morgan looked away. "Mother always helped me. She always understood. It was through her I found my love of tactics. I want to be like mother because books are the only things that truly understand us. Even though mother sacrifices so much you still, you two love each other more than mother and I."

Lucina stood up at that moment. "No that's not true! I didn't want to kil- hurt mother. It's just that future! If father died... Then the world, I don't want to go back there!" Lucina broke down into tears. "I love mother so much! _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_"Shut up! You're sorry?! I would never raise my hands to my parents. No matter what, we continue to fight! But you were desperate. You gave up! Without mother I don't want a future!" _Then perhaps reaching an epiphany Morgan deflated. "Without mother, I don't even have a future. If mother died yesterday, would I have ceased to exist?"

Lucina collapsed onto her knees. She sobbed uncontrollably and even Chrom couldn't console her. He turned to Morgan then sternly with all the bravado of the king he was to be. "Enough Morgan. That's enough." Morgan dropped his arm uselessly and turned to head out of the clearing. "Go on, choose Lucina like you always do. You take care of your daughter. I'll take care of my mother." He leaves them with Lucina's sobbing ringing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! As for Lucina and Morgan's ages, I always assumed Lucina was in her early twenties and Morgan was in his late teens. Someone please correct me if I'm wrong. As for my grammar I'm currently revising chapter one. Please be patient with me. Until then I will try to be more diligent in my proofreading. Aside from that, I wasn't expecting such a huge positive reaction. Things are going to start off a little slow and I hope to build to a huge climax. As a warning happy go luck Morgan won't return for some time. Here's chapter two please enjoy!

_**"I'll teach you as soon as I'm done with Lucina." Chrom crouched down in front of Morgan. He placed a gentle hand on his sons head. Morgan blinked excitedly. He had recently finished with morning lessons. "Promise?" Chrom stood up and swung Morgan into a tight hug. "Promise. We can finish teaching you that backhand strike." Morgan smiled brightly. "Yeah!"**_

Morgan shook his head to clear away a wave of dizziness. The tactician in training had been walking in a patch of grass near the edge of an encroaching forest. He blinked calmly and glanced at his mother's back. "That promise. I can't remember, did he ever keep it?" A wry smile spread across his face. "What am I doing?"

He continued to march quietly behind his mother. After yesterday's event's, he wouldn't even look his father in the eyes. Though Lucina sought him out at least half a dozen times, he made sure to pointedly ignore her. Ahead he could hear his mother mumbling to herself. If they hadn't needed to move camp further into the wilds, would she have even left her tent?

"Hold now, this is right on the edge of the forest. We've got great rain cover and good hunting. We'll make camp here." Frederick spoke firmly and with a confirmation from Chrom, the group happily dispersed. Robin moved further into the brush and began the tiring process of pitching her tent. The tactician in training sat down in the grass to unfurl his tarp. He knew he wasn't acting like himself, but he couldn't find the motivation to care. He knew how stressed his mother was. After every little scrimmage and war, she would only have time to make preparation's for the next one. Between the wars and whatever personal issues she had, she was wearing herself thin. Morgan was about to break the bush cover when he heard his parents speaking.

"He was there in the clearing that day." Chrom spoke against Robin's back. She continued to knot the ropes to stretch her tarp across. "I see." Robin's words were measured and careful. "And he came to you did he? Threatened you?" Chrom crossed his arms. "He didn't threaten me. He threatened Lucina." He ran a hand through his blue locks. "But I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just frustrated and upset. That was a difficult conversation to have overheard. I want to talk to him. Explain how everyone is on edge and it was just a long day."

Robin gave a short hm and stepped back to survey her work. "For Lucina it's been a long lifetime I think. She deserves better." Chrom looked a little apprehensive, something he'd only let slip in front of his wife and sister. His next words were measured and slow. "Have you spoke with Lucina?" The black haired woman had opened a crate and absently began to peruse her book collection. "Yesterday I was inside all day." Chrom swallowed. "Today?" Robin opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Fredrick.

"My lord! A scout spotted some Plegian troops west of here. He'd like to make a report at once!" Chrom looked torn between his wife and duty. Robin calmly turned a page. "Go, that scouts report could spare many lives." Chrom nodded and followed after Fredrick. It was silent in the woods except for the distant noises of troops and friendly banter. Then suddenly Robin spoke up.

"I know you're there. Come out Morgan." Shame colored his cheeks. He quickly stumbled out of the brush and into the clearing. He shuffled then, ashamed. "Mother, I'm sorry." Robin closed her book and turned to him smiling very gently. "It seems recently all my children do is apologize. You've nothing to be sorry for. Not you or Lucina. What you experienced and felt, you can hardly be at fault for your anger and sorrow. You're only human after all." She closed her book crate, sat down and leaned back. Her face drank in the waning sun that filtered through the leaves.

"But you're human too! And I, Lucina too! We said such horrible things. I'm so angry! I don't want to speak to her right now!" His mother chuckled and lifted her right arm up and stretched out hand. Morgan could assume she was reaching for the sun. Closer inspection revealed she was admiring her gloved hand."Human huh? Whatever I appear to be to you, I'm glad because you said it. Just as I am glad to have met you, Lucina, and Chrom. You too should be glad to have met eveyone. You've created wonderful memories here. Happy and yes, sad as well." Her arm fell limply down over her eyes and Morgan took several steps forward.

"You should know, I've been remembering things...I think. I must have been a horrible person. I love Lucina but I..." He waited for his mother to interrupt him like his father did sometimes when things got to difficult to hear. "But I hated her too. I loved that she would protect me but hated she never gave me a chance to defend myself. I loved that I had such an awesome sister to look up to, but hated I'd always be in her shadow. I loved that she tried to help me in swordplay, but hated she constantly pitied me for my mistakes. I'm terrible for hating my sister right?" Morgan fell to his knees and sobbed into his mothers lap.

Robin didn't move. She let Morgan weep his bitter tears. Finally when Morgan's tears had subsided into hiccups she questioned him quietly. "What did you say to Lucina?" Morgan's brown eyes widened as he stared down at his mother's lap. "I, I said if she hurt you, if she killed you...I'd kill her." Morgan clenched his eyes shut expecting his mother to yell at him or shove him away in disgust. He was shocked when he was enveloped in a warm tender hug. "This isn't fair. I'm the one who is terrible." She laughed bitterly.

"What a strange family we are. Like mismatched puzzle pieces, where do we fit together? Thrown in, unwanted, we're pasted together haphazardly. But it seems, our crosses too heavy to bear. Our scars deep. It's been impossible for the four of us to sit down, like a real family."

Morgan pulled back to look at his mothers smile. Even though she was smiling, her eyes were glassy with light tears. "All we seem to do is use or words to hurt each other." Robin put a hand on Morgan's head and pets him slowly. "Morgan, I have something I'd like to ask you. Something I can _only _ask you. It's something important I'd only trust you with."

"Mother?"

_**"Mother, why are you always reading books?" An eight year old Morgan tipped toed staring over his mothers lap. Robin smiled and picked up Morgan sitting him across her lap. "Hm? I wonder maybe because of that?" She closed her eyes and leaned back in her arm chair. "That?" Without opening her eyes Robin nodded. "Can't you hear it?"**_

_**Morgan looked confused and closed his eyes as well."Hear what?" He heard a giggle. "Nothing, nothing at all. No words, no judges, and noise. Sometimes, the quiet is the best. We can sit back and relax." Robin hugged Morgan. "But the books?" She smiled down at him. "My favorite things to do are read and these are war stories." **_

_**Robin gestured to a page about Knights. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Chrom now?" Morgan pouted cutely. "He said he'd help me with my swordplay but he's still busy with Lucina." Robin looked contemplative for a moment. "Mother?" Robin kissed his forhead and pulled a book towards her. "How about we read together?" Morgan nodded. "Me first!"**_

_**He settle comfortably in her lap. "Ylisse knights are divi- divi,**_

_**"Divided." Morgan clenched the book edges. "Divided!"**_

Somewhere in Plegia the Hierophant smirks.


End file.
